Love life
by Banana2405
Summary: Umm this story is about clary and Jace in a normal high school. CLACE
1. The beginning...

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Annoyed I swing my arm to hit it but instead my arm connects with a body. I slowly open my eyes to see the golden boy laying next to me, peacefully sleeping. He looks so innocent, so pure. But I know when he wakes up, he's different.

Let me start from the beginning. My name is Clarissa Fairchild and i'm 17 years old. I live with my older brother John in Idris. The city of angels.

I go to high school with my brother and my best friend Simon Lewis. That's where I met Jace.

5 _months ago..._

The new apartment was tiny. So different from my old house in Brooklyn. That's where I lived...with my parents. But that's in the past now. Because they're dead.

„Are you alright?" John asks softly. When I turn to him he looks worried. What does he expect me to say? _Oh yeah i'm fine! Everything is perfect._

All I can do is nod. We only moved because of me. My grades weren't the best. I started having panic attack's and I was angry often. So my brother decided to move. He thought that's exactly what I needed. Well he's wrong. I hate this apartment. I hate Idris and i _hate_ my life.

 _First day of school..._

My new alarm throws me out of my dream. I hate it. But that doesn't mean anything because right now I hate everything.

I get up and take a shower. The hot water is amazing though. I rub my coconut shampoo into my hair. I take a deep breath and smile sadly. The smell reminds me of Mom. I miss her voice and her smile, I miss how she would kiss me on the forehead when i was sad. I close my eyes and just stand there for a few minutes. That's all I grant myself.

Then I grab a towel and step out of the bathroom. My clothes are here already since 2 weeks. I put on some ripped skinny jeans and a green blouse that brings out my eyes. I have long red hair that reach my hips. I put on some mascara along with lip gloss. Then I go downstairs to find John sitting st the kitchentable waiting for me.

„Good Morning." he smiles slightly. He has blond curls just like dad but we have the same green eyes.

„Morning" i grumble. I've never bin a morning person but john on the other hand wakes up at 6am on Saturday. Sometimes I wonder what the hell is wrong with him.

„Excited?"

„Yeah sort of" I replie

„You got this Munchkin"

I grunt and punch him playfully on his arm. I hate that nickname and he knows it.

At the door I put on my black knee high boots with 5 cm heels. I grab our motorbike and speed to school. I search for a parking spot and when I finally find one I sigh annoyed. I'll be late on my first day. Great.


	2. The meet

I'm caught up in thoughts as I rush to the classroom which is why I didn't see him before it was too late. I bump into him, stumble and fall. I can feel my cheeks turning red. How embarrassing. And that's when I look at him.

All I can think of it honey. He has golden curls that frame his face perfectly. His eyes...oh god his eyes...are like pools of gold and his skin is perfect. _He is perfect._

Then I realize I'm staring so I quickly get back on my feet. He looks mad. Like _really_ mad.

„Watch where your going bitch!" he growls.

And that's when I feel it. Just like back in Brooklyn. The rage...all I can see is red. He moves around me and as I try to calm down I whisper

„fucking asshole" it wasn't loud and I didn't think he would hear it but somehow he did. And he was furious. He turned around...

„What did you just say to me." he asked softly.

Like the silence before the storm. I'm scared now.

„Nothing." I murmur

He pushes me against the wall and suddenly a burning pain explodes in my face. He hit me, I realize. _Holy shit!_ What is wrong with that guy.

„I...I'm sorry...I didn't m-mean to..." I mumble. I can feel tears streaming down my face. He sees them too. And it's like there's a Switch flipped in his head. Suddenly he lets me go and I fall to the ground.

And then he leaves.

It took me a few minutes to calm myself down but eventually I'm ready to face the classroom. Slowly I walk down the hallway trying to find my classroom.

I find it at the very end of the second hallway I walked through. Of course i'm very late. I open the door and 29 pairs of eyes face me.

 **Sorry for making Jace such an asshole but he will change don't worry ;)**

 **Please review it's really important!**

 **Oh yeah and sorry for the short chapter...**


	3. What happend after that

**Clary's POV**

Suddenly I feel sick. The teacher looks at me, he expects an explanation. My thoughts are chaotic but I manage to murmur „sorry wrong class"

Then I slam the door shut and run to try and find a bathroom . Since my parents died i've been sick a lot and i've lost a lot of weight. My brother is worried...of course he is.

I run down the hallway and I see the sign. The door is open so I rush inside and open the door to the toilet. There i slide down the wall and lean on the lid of the toilet, sobbing because of the golden boy and what will happen now. At first everything is still ok but then I feel last nights dinner coming back up.

I'm hanging over the toilet puking, knowing this won't be over anytime soon when the door opens. I here footsteps and someone knocks on the door.

„Is everything alright in there" a feminin voice asks.

My mind is blank. What do i say. Tears are still streaming down my face and i still feel sick.

„Umm...i'm fine just uh I'm on my period."

It's silent for a few seconds. I feel like I have to puke again. „Oh! Uh ok...ok then." she sais irritated.

 _A while later..._

I flush the toilet and open the door. I wash my hands and look at my face in the mirror...I look horrible, I have dark rings under my eyes and i'm pale. _Ugly._

 _ **Jace' POV**_

What is wrong with me!? I _hit_ that girl for no legitimate reason at all. She was beautiful...with her long red hair and those fiery green eyes. The smell of her hair was so familiar... _coconuts_.

She was trying to cover up her fear but before that I felt her rage. I saw the fire in her eyes. She was like me. The only difference was that she didn't attac me.

Right now, i'm walking down the hallways randomly, ditching class to think about _her_. Oh my god.

Suddenly I was in front of the girls bathroom and she came stumbling out. She looked horrible. Her face was pale and she had deep rings under her eyes. And what was that on her shirt? Was that...vomit? Had she thrown up _because of me!?_ I'm angry at myself so I storm passed her and out on the parking lot.

I'm such an asshole...

 **So I decided to write this story from different POV'S what do you think?**

 **Please review!**


	4. Why?

**Ok so first of all i was so happy about the reviews, this was my first fanfic so thanks so much !!!**

Clary's POV

He just stormed off. What is wrong with him?? Or did I do something wrong...? Well if he can't talk to me like a normal human being then what can I do?

This was a great start on my first day of school. I missed my first period and the first guy I met hates me. _Amazing_.

As I try to find my classroom in which I have art, I run into Simon. He has a complete different timetable. Sadly. He holds me an armlength away and looks at me worriedly.

„Clary what happend to you?" he tries to make eye contact but I look away.

„Is that a red mark on your face...Clary what the hell happend!?" I still don't answer.

„Who did this to you...I swear to god I'll kill him or her!!!"

„No...d-don't please I-It was my fault." i whisper.

Then I turn around and I walk away. I can feel Simons eyes burning into my the back of my head.

He's worried and I don't blame him. I must look like shit.

I barely survive my first day. I don't talk to anyone and I don't look at anyone. Mostly I hide behind my long thick hair. When i'm finally aloud to go home I practically run to my bike and speed back home.

John is sitting at the kitchen table when I open the front door. I can tell by his look that Simon told him what happend.

Jace' POV

After School ends I walk home with my hands deep in my pockets. It's not actually a home anymore because I am alone. I don't have my brother or my parents. Their gone.

I unlock the front door and throw my stuff on the couch.

I kind of have this ritual...on the cupboard I have exactly 2 pictures. One shows me with my family.We look happy. Not knowing of what would happen. The second picture shows me and Alec hugging after we had just won the first prize. Alec has a wide smile plastered on his face. And me, i'm also smiling happily.

Everytime i touch these photos i feel a spark of happiness flame up in me. So just to feel that, I touch it everytime i leave and enter the house.

The pain is so deep. Like someone is squid bing ma heart with bare hands. I don't have anyone to share my pain with. No one knows how I feel so I burry my pain and cover it up with rage and arrogance.

Because _I'm alone._

 **So tell me how you liked it and review please!**

 **Love you guys**


	5. Can I forgive him?

Clary's POV

I step carefully towards the chair next to John. I wait for him to say something. Even when I sit down not a tone comes over his lips. And just when I thought I couldn't take the silence anymore he speaks.

"Simon told me what happend. Were you sick?"

Silently I nod. He lets out a sigh and looks me deep in the eyes.

"So who hurt you?"

"Umm I uh don't think that..."

"I do not care what you think Clarissa. Tell me this instant!" John growls. He used my full name. That meant he's angry.

"Fine.." I sigh "but i don't know his name."

"Then just describe him." He has that look on his face that means _don't be such a child_.

"Ok so he had gold eyes and hair." I Beginn bat John already jumped up and run out the door. I decide to run after him, before he does something he regrets. I tell him that too.

"Clary I wouldn't loose a good nights sleep over doing what I am going to do."

"Don't be such a hothead John!" I say but I'm not in luck. He doesn't turn around.

After a few minutes of walking we stop in front of a beautiful house.

The door was made of redwood and had gorgeous carvings. I was so stunned that I didn't realize that John was banging on the door like a psychopath.

Jace POV

I'm laying on the couch watching random TV shows when a loud and angry knocking interrupts me.

I get up and put on a shirt before opening the door.

It's her. The beautiful girl with the red curls. She is so skinny that I'm scared she'll fall apart by the slightest wind blow. But right now she looks worried. She is holding another man at his arm and holding him back. He looks like her brother, the same eyes. I bet she told him about me hitting her. He has every right to be angry.

"John stop it right now you idiot! You'll get in trouble for starting a fight with him over nothing!" There's an anger in her voice that I understand too well.

"Not nothing!" He growls "You."

I stand there frozen like a statue listening to them fight. Her brother is right. I was an asshole and I deserve to be punished.

"Is there a problem?" I ask with a calm voice.

They both turn around like they had only just realized that I was there too.

John raises his fist and before I can do anything he had punched me. Right in the face. I felt blood streaming out of my nose.

"Oh my god John!" The girl yelled. She stood in front of him ready for anything.

"Clarissa get out of the way!" He shouts back.

 _Clarissa._ What a beautiful name. In a way it fits to her. Then suddenly her brother is in front of me again and he punches me again and again. The same spot.

Clary's POV

I see my brother punching him again and again and that's where I snap. I grab my brothers arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I yell

"He hit me ones on the cheek. Hell, he didn't even hit me. He slapped me. So what."

I tear John out of the guys house and tell him to go home. I can see he doesn't want to but eventually he gives up. This is a fight he can't win.

When I walk back into the house i find him sitting on the floor with his eyes widened in confusion.

"For the record I'm only helping you because the most you would have deserved was a slap from me." I say.

He smiles slightly and I gently help him on the couch.

"Where's your first aid kit?"

He thinks for a moment. "Down the hallway on the right."

I find it instantly and am next to him after only 1 minute. I clean his wounds and put a plaster on some really deep ones. I work quickly and effectively. When I look up he's looking at me and all of a sudden I wonder what his name his.

"I'm Jace." He sais, as if he could read my mind.

"Clary." I replie. It seems like I have forgiven him for slapping me. He looks like a good guy.

After I put the first aid kit back where it belongs I walk towards the door. I can Herr Jace' steps behind me so I turn around.

"Thank you." He murmurs. This is obviously hard for him. I laugh quietly.

"I'm sorry for what my brother did." I say turning red.

"Don't apologize. He was right too." Jace replies.

That was a decent thing to say and suddenly I felt butterflies flying around in my stomach.

Wait...WHAT!? Butterflies?

"Goodnight Clary." He whispers.

"Goodnight Jace."

 **So how did you like it? How would you like it to continue.**

 **Please review.**

 **I appreciate every comment!**

 **Love you!!**


	6. Their reactions

Clary's POV

On my way home I feel a million thoughts rummaging through my brain. I'm feeling so-so angry and in love and the butterflies aren't helping.

How do I react now? What do I do? What will he do?

There are to many feelings. There's the anger again though I don't even know why. There's this tension like i'm ready for anything. There's this love powered by the butterflies. And then of course there's this sadness that's just always there.

I wonder why no one was home with him. To help him, because I noticed the pictures on Jace' cupboard. He looked so different..so happy and loving. I wonder what happend to him.

It's cold outside so I pull my coat tighter around my body. The boots aren't the best for this weather.

Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me. I look back, to see a man maybe in his mid-forties. He looks drunk and he walks like it too. I don't have a great feeling about this. I speed up a bit and hope that John is waiting for me.

A hand grabs my arm and I can't help but let out a slight scream. The man from before is staring at me as if he was drowning and I was his lifeline.

The feeling of disgust overcomes me and a shiver goes down my body.

„Le-let go of me." i say trying to sound confident but failing. He laughs and I can smell his alcohol breath. I have to gag. That wasn't a good idea because now he's angry. His face is so close to mine that instinctively I try to go back a step. But he is to strong.

Jace' POV

I'm walking down the streets randomly to clear my mind. All I could think about was her. How she stood in front of me. How she defended me even though I didn't deserve it at all. She cleaned my wounds. If I were her, I'd have just let her brother do whatever the hell he wants to do to me.

But she's better. I make no mistake, those green eyes have seen a few things. But she's so _good!_

She's everything i'm not.

I'm not sure how to react now though. There were sparks between us and I know she felt them too.

How will she react? How should I react?

I haven't felt anything good in a long time... do i even deserve to be happy? After what happend...

That's when I hear a scream. I'm running towards the noise before I even realize it. Because...because- _oh god_ \- I know that voice.

 _Clary_

Clary's POV

The man's head is coming closer and closer. And

then he presses his disgusting fat lips on mine.

I can taste the Alkohol. That makes me want to puke even more. I feel so helpless and dumb.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a golden light explodes onto the man. He stumbles and falls into the grass. Then I realize the golden light was Jace.

I turn away from him and throw up on the grass.

I can here Jace murmuring something and I feel his hand stroking back my hair.

When i'm done I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and turn around.

„Thanks." i say embarrassed. My cheeks are probably tomato-red.

He smiles and takes my hand. Together we walk the rest of the way to my apartment. As I enter I immediately search for John but I can see he has calmed down because he's sitting in front of the TV playing video games.

He jumps up and pauses the game when he sees me and he's not so thrilled to see Jace.

When he sees the expression on my face he runs over and hugs me.

„What happend this time." he sighs.

 **Sorry for the short chapter :(**

 **Please bare with me here I gotta get some sleep**

 **Haha lmao**

 **Like always please review !**

 **Thanks so much to the people who have actually read until here !!**

 **Love you ;)**


	7. Home

Clary's POV

We were all sitting there staring at eachother.

I had just finished my story and John was still processing. It looks like he is fighting with himself.

Finally he sighs and looks at Jace.

„I guess I sh-should thank you for umm saving my sister." he managed to press out.

I look at him thankfully, i'm so glad he didn't start a fight with Jace again.

I turn to the golden boy.

„So I guess we're even then. You hurt me but you saved my life aswell." I sat with a grin.

He smiles slightly and then looks at my brother. He holds out his hand and surprisingly my brother takes it. After a very manly handshake Jace wishes us a good night and walks out the door.

Suddenly John has tears in his eyes. He grabs me and gives me a big warm hug.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers into my ear.

"Why would you be sorry? It's not your fault."

He releases me and looks me deep into the eyes.

"Yes it is. I shouldn't have left you alone."

This is so like my brother. He always thinks everything is his fault. It took me several weeks to Convince him that mom and dads death wasn't his fault. He was the one driving but it wasn't his fault.

Jace' POV

When I step outside I inhale a cold winter breeze.

It almost freezes my nose but I needed the feeling of being free. When I saw Clary with that-that disgrace of a man I couldn't think anymore.

My body handled instinctively and all I saw was red.

The rage. On that _animal_.

I just knocked him out but I wish I had killed him. I honestly had the exact same thought after I punched him but when Clary threw up I had to make a decision. Comfort her or discomfort her by killing a person. If you could even call him a person.

On the way home I had put my arm around clary's fragile shoulders and I could feel her shivering the whole way. I hated that. I hated feeling so helpless.

It's ironic that I haven't even known her for 1 day but I still feel so protective over her.

Alec always hated that. He was 3 years younger than me so obviously I was a little overprotective. He wasn't very popular when he was younger, about 11 years old. Some older kids were mobbing him and I couldn't just stand there and watch. So I started a fight with all 3 of them. I won.

Alec was furios and he didn't talk to me for about 3 days. But then mom made us hug and he apologized for being such an asshole. He said he wanted to fight his own fights.

When I'm halfway home it starts to snow. I look up and the snowflakes immediately melt on my face.

I purposely walk by the place where...what happend happend, to see if he was still there. He wasn't.

He's probably licking his wounds and a women is helping him forget.

 **Sorry for the short chapter**

 **I promise I'll update this week but maybe not that often because there are a lot of exams coming up.**

 **But I'll try. Sorry again.**

 **Please review like always.**


	8. The second day

Clary's POV

The next morning I wake up in Johns arms. Last night he was determined to sleep next to me...

For _protection._ Thats ironic because when John sleeps even the worst storm doesn't wake him.

I carefully lift his arm und slip beneath it.

Holding my breath I look at him, to see if he woke up. He didn't.

I go to my own room and take a quick shower.

The smell of my shampoo is so familiar.

My dad always said that he loved coconuts so then my mom bought this very shampoo.

I step outside the shower and blow dry my hair whilst combing them.

When I'm done i pick a denim jeans and a white long-sleeve which i tuck in. Then I go to my makeup-table and take the necklace that my mom gave me when I was 12 years old.

It's the most expensive thing I own. Except for my phone of course.

It is a golden circle with a diamond bird inside.

I used to wear it all the time but when they died I felt so left behind that I took it off.

I go downstairs and put on my black ankle-boots with a 5cm heel. Then I head outside and put on my helmet. I grab the key for the bike and speed to school.

Jace' POV

I wake up on my couch. My body hurts because of my the position. I get up and stretch , then I go to my room to get ready for school.

I grab a black jeans and a dark-blue polo shirt. On my way out I put on my black sweater and on top my leather jacket. When I walk past the cupboard my fingers glide over the pictures.

Then I walk outside into the coldness of the winter.

Last year Alec gave my an earring for my birthday. He said that it would be 'friendship earrings' he had also gotten himself one. Now on my right ear you could see a sparkling diamond.

I hated it at first but now it's everything I have from him, besides the 2 photos.

Clary's POV

I arrive in school a bit earlier and I find a parking spot immediately. I take of my helmet and grab my bag. My locker is one of many but it's the only one that's boring all the others have at least a picture on the door. I put my helmet inside and close the door.

As I'm sitting on my chair waiting for my teacher Jace walks in looking dazzling. The seat next to me isn't taken so he walks towards it but suddenly a gorgeous looking girl stops him. She has long shiny brown hair that reach half of her back. She's tall and skinny but not to skinny.

She leans forward and bats her eyes flirtingly .

He smiles and follows her to sit next to her.

I can feel the rage coming back. Trying to calm down I take a few deep breaths. I guess I knew Jace was a womanizer but I just hadn't thought about it because he was just so-so _nice_.

Mr. Starkweather comes in and starts the lesson.

I can barely concentrate on what he's saying or writing. My eyes are always moving to the right where I can see the back head of the golden boy.

As if had felt my look he turns around. Every inch of me that his eyes run over burns.

So I do the only thing, that makes me look absolutely ok. I smile and face down looking at the Notebook in front of me. I grab my pen and sketch the boy I've got a huge crush on.

Jace' POV

I wanted to sit next to Clary. I saw her face lighten up when I was heading towards the empty seat next to her. But then Marissa stepped into my way. She gave me that flirty smile and said something pretty daring. I'm not in love with her. We're just on and off but it's a two-way street. We see other people but eventually she knocks on my door.

I can almost feel a pair of eyes facing my back. I turn around and Clary looks at me, a surprised look on her beautiful face. She smiles but it looks fake. Then she looks back on her Notebook and writes something.

I turn around again and Marissa is staring at me. She looks at me with mixed emotions. I see anger and surprise but also jealousy. Confused I stare back. She's never like this, she has never cared.

Clary's POV

After class I walk straight to my locker and find Simon leaning against it. Sighing I overcome the last few meters.

"Hi Simon." I say with a smile on my face. The truth is, I miss him. We don't hang out together as much as we did before the accident.

"Hi Clary." Hi smiles back.

„Sooo what are you doing here. You know you don't have to hang out with me, I realize that you have your own friends." i murmur, scared of his reaction.

Simon grabs me by the shoulders and forces me to make eye-contact.

„Clarissa Fairchild I love you like you are my own family and I would always put you above any of my friends." he sais honestly.

I'm so glad to hear that. It's exactly what i needed after my horrible lesson with Mr. Starkweather.

„I love you too." I whisper, then i pull him close and hug him tight.

Jace' POV

I walk out of the classroom wanting to talk to Clary so I head to her locker. When i arrive i overhear the end of her conversation with a tall dark-haired guy. Even I have to admit that he is relatively good looking.

 _I love you too_ Clary sais before hugging him.

He stroked her hair.

I don't want to see more so I turn around and walk away, searching for the girl that makes me forget

 _Vanessa_

 **So how did you guys like it**

 **Please review and tell me how you want it to continue**

 **Thanks to all readers.. Love ya!**


	9. Lovers

Jace' POV

I think I should explain why i want Vanessa even though Marissa and I have history and every time i'm around Clary I get this particular feeling.

Well you see after I lost everything, every girl wanted to take advantage of me and to be honest I wanted them too. So we were kind of playing eachother. And after I heard Clary saying _I love you_ to that guy. I got jealous and Vanessa is exactly what I needed. Just one night.

Clary's POV

At lunch I sat at an empty table. I wasn't hungry so I just sat there drawing whatever came to my mind.

Then I heard the chair next to me move. I look up from my notebook and sind Simon sitting down.

"Hi!" He sais cheerfully smiling.

"Umm hi?" I murmur "what exactly are you doing here?" I give him a confusing look.

"What do you mean, why am I here? We always sit together." He sais, still grinning.

"Yeah true." Finally I can put a smile on my face.

Simon shoves a fork with pasta into his mouth.

"Why aren't you eating anything? It's delicious!"

"I'm not hungry."

His eyebrows shoot up.

"Oh come on Simon don't give me that look."

"Clary you gotta eat something."

I know he's worried but sometimes this overprotectiveneness ( **i don't know if that's a word sorry)** can be really annoying. Especially when it comes to John and Simon.

But to loosen the tense mood I grab his fork and eat a bite of pasta.

"There happy?" I say grinning. I give him a playful push. "C'mon Simon I'm fine!"

He lets out a loud say, stating that he's not happy with the situation but he lets it be..for now.

When the bell rings I head to sports and Simon to Math. I quickly stop at my locker to take my sport bag and then head to the changing room.

I unzip my bag and put on my gray long leggins and a black shirt. Then I put my hair together into a tight ponytail and head on the soccer field.

I'm just in time. Mr. Graymark is our teacher and first we're learning a few self defense skills.

He shows us a few moves first fast and then in slow motion.

"Alright now pair up, I want you to practice but don't really hit your partner."

I stand there, not sure what to do when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Oh god no! It's that girl that was flirting with Jace. I force a smile on my face.

"I'm Clary." I say.

She smiles back "I'm Marissa."

"Alright do you wanna be the victim or the attacker?" I ask. Ok i gotta admit I'm being very friendly. Whereas on her face I can't read any emotions.

"I'll be the victim." She answers.

She lifts her knee pretending to kick my intimate area. Then she holds up her fist and moves it close to my face. After that her elbow moves up and almost connects it with my stomach.

"Ok that was good!" I say glad we didn't have any problems.

"Yeah. Let's switch now."

I repeat her exact moves with an elegance that I didn't know I had. It feels like dancing.

But all of a sudden, as I'm in the middle of a movement she screams and punches me in the face. When I fall she places a few kicks in my stomach.

Then everything goes dark.

Jace' POV

I watch Marissa and Clary practice.

Why the fuck did Marissa want to pair up with Clary? I remember the look on her face during

Mr. Starkweather's class.

Suddenly I see Marissa punching and kicking Clary for real! I run over and shout for Mr. Graymark.

He and I arrive at the spot where Clary went down at the same time.

"What the hell Marissa?!" He shouts at her.

"I was-was p-playing the attacker. W-when Clary hit me f-for real." She cries

"Oh cut the bullshit Marissa I saw you two fighting! Clary didn't even touch you!"

She raises her eyebrows. I can see she's thinking about what to replie but she doesn't find a fitting answer and just stormes off.

Mr. Graymark lifts Clary up and her red hair flow down like a waterfall.

As he's walking away he sais "The lesson is over!"

It would've been only a few more minutes anyways.

I go back and change but right after that I rush to the nurses office.

"Umm is uh Clarissa here?" I'm worried and it seems like the nurse notices.

"Miss Fairchild is sleeping but before that the poor thing got sick and threw up. She'll be alright though don't worry Mr. Lightwood." She smiles softly.

Clary's POV

I remember someone carrying me and then when I was put down I remember telling a nurse that I wasn't feeling well. She led me to the bathroom and I puked in the toilet. After that I felt a soft bed and then there was darkness again.

When I wake up I look into dark brown eyes.

Simon is holding my hand and he seems to be deep in thoughts.

I cough and smile weakly.

"Hi Simon."

"Oh Clary thank god you woke up I was so worried!

And so was John." He sais

"I feel great!"

"Well now I know your lying. Clary you had a nosebleed that wouldn't stop and your lip was bleeding oh and your lucky that your stomach is fine." He sais in one breath.

I sit up and the feeling of dizzyness overcomes me.

"I'll bring you home. School is almost over anyways." Simon carefully takes my arm and I lean my weight onto him. He shows me the way out and we ride home In his car, him promising that he would get my bike later.

Jace' POV

After talking to the nurse I went back to class, promising I'd come back later. Which i also did only she was just walking outside with her boyfriends arm around her.

The only positive thing coming now is Vanessa.

She will help me forget. Just for one night.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading until here!!**

 **Please review like always ;)**

 **Do you think I should start wrapping things up or should I keep going?**


	10. Back and forth

Clary's POV

When we get home the door is opens for us by John. He sends Simon home which he does.

John helps me on the couch and asks me to explain what happend from my position.

After I'm done it's quiet for a few seconds.

"That Girl Marissa, why'd she attack you?" He finally asks.

"I have no clue." I replie truthfully. He nods.

"So as it turns out it was because of Jace."

"What why?" Confused I shake my head

„Well according to Jace she was jealous."

John raises an eyebrow.

„What the fuck I didn't do anything to deserve that!"

I almost shout.

„I know that." He sais calmly. Then he smiles.

„I think that you should thank him."

„And why on earth would I do that."

I'm clueless. Why does John want me to go to Jace?

As if he could read my mind he sais „ He saved you."

„Technically he saved me from a fight that was his fault." i roll my eyes. He grins.

„Omg Fine! I'll change and go to him right away, good lord!" I say letting out a loud sigh.

I go to my room and jump under the shower.

When I see my ribs and stomach I breath in rapidly.

There's a huge bruise that's blue and purplish.

I guess I should be thankful that Jace jumped in.

When i'm done I head downstaires and decide to take my bike even though it's such a short distance. Wouldn't wanna repeat what happend last time.

I knock on the door when suddenly it swings open and I see a gorgeous blond only dressed in a too big shirt that's probably Jace'

„Hi what can I do for you?" Her voice is beautiful it has a nice tone to it. She smiles.

 _Oh god! What do I say!?_

„I uh I just-just wanted to uh I forgot to uh..."

I stammer. Now the women looks angry.

„What do you want red?" She growls.

„Nothing." I lower my head and turn around walking back to my bike.

My face is red from embarrassment and shame.

But also of being so stupid to believe that Jace and I would actually have a chance.

But what did I expect? For him to love me at first sight.

But what I really hate is that Bitch from before.

With her annoying blond hair that were probably fake like her whole fucking face!

When I arrive home I don't bother to stop to talk to John. I just storm past him and shut the door to my room loudly.

Jace' POV

Vanessa comes back looking annoyed.

„Who was that at the door baby?" I ask.

„That was just some bitchy redhead, probably one of your groupies." she replies.

„Redhead?" Why was Clary here?

„She was stuttering like a stupid monkey and her face was red." she laughs.

I shoot up from bed.

„Don't you talk about her like that!" i shout.

„Wow Jace chill." she smiles and pats on the spot next to her. „Come back babe."

She bats her eyes flirtinly. So fake.

„Just go!" i murmur and point to the door.

„Fine. Didn't think you'd be so sensitive!"

„Shut your fucking mouth!!" I yell.

Vanessa looks scared now she jumps in her jeans and runs out. I take a few deep breaths.

Then I put on my jeans sweater and leather jacket.

I walk outside and head towards Clary's place.

Clary's POV

I'm working on a painting listening to music when my door opens. Jace Stepps inside.

Oh god! I'm wearing my paint stained shirt and sweatpants. How embarrassing.

"How did you get in here?"

"Your brother let me in." He replies.

Oh god damn it John! I don't want to see Jace at all.

"What do you want." I growl quietly.

He raises his eyebrows at my unfriendly tone.

"I was wondering what you did at my house."

"Oh! I just wanted to thank you. But obviously you were uh busy." I can't hide my anger.

"Jealous?"

"Ha you wish!" My voice is shaking.

He steps closer, I can feel his breath on my skin.

"Your a horrible liar Clary." He whispers.

A shiver runs down my body. I lean forward and only millimeters are between his lips and mine.

"Clary stop it!" He murmurs as he pulls back.

"Why?" I ask "if you don't like me just say so but stop playing games!"

"Because you have a boyfriend damn it!" He sais.

Confused I pull my eyebrows together

"What?"

"I saw you the other day. With that guy. You said you love him." His voice sounds annoyed, as if he was trying to say : stop playing dumb.

"Oh well I could ask you the same. Why did that girl open the door?" I hold my head up high.

"That was Vanessa."

"And?"

"She was helping me forget my sorrows."

"And What were your sorrows?" This conversation is getting on my nerves.

"You and your boyfriend." He replies.

"I don't have a boyfriend you fucking idiot!" I yell.

"That was my best friend Simon. He's like a brother to me and we're basically family!"

"Oh." He looks shook.

"I guess I interpreted that wrong."

He rubs his neck. Then he pulls and kisses me. And oh god that was not an innocent smack on the lips.

 **I'm sorry for making the chapters so short but I have no idea where this story is going so mostly I just think of what to write while I write.**

 **So sorry.**

 **Please review anyways :)**


	11. The start of something new

Clary's POV

When Jace pulls away I'm speechless. I stare deep into his beautiful eyes. He smiles that sexy smile I love and hate at the same time.

"So uh your not in a relationship?" I ask, unsure how to react.

"No. I'm not." I'm glad to here.

"Ok. Good to know. So what are we?"

"I guess your my girlfriend."

When he sais that my heart beats faster.

I go towards him until we're as close as can be.

"I guess I am." I whisper into his ear.

He groans then he presses his lips on mine. We stumble onto my bed and he takes off my shirt. My pants follow. Then I return the favor.

I'm on top of him kissing his neck when suddenly the door opens.

"Clary I- OH MY FUCKING GOD!" John quickly shuts the door and I can here him murmuring outside. Then he goes downstairs.

Jace looks at me "mood killer."

I smile "or not" He grins and puts his arms around me. His hands are everywhere and then somehow my bra is gone.

"Your beautiful." He murmurs

Embarrassed I try to cover all the naked skin.

"Stop." He takes my arms and pulls them away from my body.

Jace' POV

Clary is in the shower and I'm still laying on her bed.

I still feel every single one of her burning kisses. I'm on fire. After a few minutes Clary steps out of the bathroom, her wet hair hanging loosely until her hips. She's only covered in a towel.

"I just want to grab some clothes." She sais.

I raise my eyebrow whilst thinking about what we could be doing right now but before I can do anything the bathroom door closes again.

Sighing I put on my clothes and wait for her to come back. She only needs a few minutes. My eyes wander over her body. She's wearing a long sleeve with little bees all over it and matching pants.

It's so cute.

"You should go home." She sais quietly.

"Do you want me gone Clary?"

"No I just think that John is traumatized." She smiles. As if she doesn't regret that happening.

"Ok. I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll walk to school together?" She nods.

I press one more kiss on her forehead. And she hugs me tight.

We walk downstairs together and John is sitting on the couch alone. He's staring at the TV screen.

"Bye Jace! See you tomorrow." Clary whispers.

"Bye Clary." I smile.

Clary's POV

I silently sit down next to John.

"To be clear Clary that's _not_ why I wanted you to thank Jace." He sais

"I know. It just happend you know." I replie

He sighs. Then he pulls me to his chest and puts his arms around me.

That's how we stay for the rest of the evening : watching bad TV shows and eating snacks.

The next morning we're still in the same position as last night and my back hurts. I get up and stretch.

In the kitchen I get some eggs and bacon and start making breakfast. My brother steps in the kitchen, woken up by the smell.

"Good Morning." I smile.

"Good Morning Munchkin. You look happy." He smiles back. And he's right. For the first time since the accident I'm happy. Truly happy. It's a great feeling. And the reason I'm happy lives a few blocks away.

I place 2 plates on the table and start making coffee. I haven't had coffee in a long time. It tastes amazing and the smell reminds me of home.

After we're done I go upstairs and put on a black tight long sleeve and tuck it into blue jeans. I comb my hair and tie them into a high ponytail. My stomach still hurts a little from yesterday but I feel better. In fact I feel so good that I put on makeup. I put on mascara and some silver eyeshadow. Then I choose a matt rose lipstick. I use some silver earrings that almost reach my shoulders and have little stars everywhere.

Downstairs again I put on my black ankle boots and a black coat that reaches my knees. And in that exact moment someone knocks. I open the door and find myself in Jace' arms. He kisses me.

When he pulls away my cheeks are red.

"Bye John!" I shout and then I shut the door.

Jace grabs my hand and I let him.

"So uh why do you live alone?" I ask trying to make conversation. Immediately he lets go of my hand.

"What?" I'm confused. Why is that a wrong question. Maybe something happend.

"You don't have to answer. I'm sorry." I say.

His face turns red. He's angry now.

"Jace I'm sorry." I mutter.

"Shut up." He sais dangerously quiet.

"I shouldn't have said that. Let's just forget about it." I try to get a hold of his hand.

"JUST SHUT UP CLARY!" He shouts.

"Jace please." I feel tears in my eyes.

"NO CLARY." He yells in my face. Then he puts his hands in his pockets and storms off.

For a few seconds I just stand there but then I pull myself together and continue walking. When I arrive in school I go to my locker and get out the books I need for Math. Ugh. I get my notebook as-well because I know all I'll do is draw and I won't be able to pay attention at all.

I'm not looking forward to the lesson because I know Jace will be there too. And Marissa.

I'm pretty late so there's not so many seats left. There's one next to a weird guy that's always chewing on his nails. Then there's another one next to a girl with perfectly manicured nails.

I choose a table in the very back, that's completely empty. Then I start sketching.

Jace' POV

When Clary asked me why I live alone I don't know what happend. It brought up memories of that one night that I would rather forget

 _I just got home from school. I drop my bag on the floor and go into the living room where Alec is sitting on the couch. Dad is working at the kitchen table and mom is making dinner._

 _I jump on the couch and sit next to my little brother._

 _"Hey asshole." He greets me._

 _"What up dickhead." I replie._

 _"Boys don't talk like that to eachother." Mom shouts from the kitchen. We grin. It's always like this._

 _My mom hates swearing._

 _Suddenly we hear a scream from the kitchen. Then an explosion. And then all there is are flames. Red orange hot flames. I try to crawl to Alec but I can't see anything. From somewhere I here a loud crash. Oh my god the house is falling apart._

 _I move forward and then I see blue lights. That must be the fire-workers. I cough again und try to cover my nose with my T-shirt. And then suddenly I find the doorknob. I turn it and stumble outside. I fall on the grass and someone grabs my arm._

 _"M-my f-family." I murmur and point to the house. Then everything goes dark._

After that my whole life fell apart. For a few weeks I couldn't get my shit together. I was always raging but at some point I pulled myself together. The rage wouldn't always be there, it would just pop out once in a while but somehow Clary was always the victim of it.

When I walk into class I see Clary sitting in the back drawing or writing something. Should I go sit with her. Nah she probably needs time or something. So I just go sit next to Marissa.

Clary's POV

I'm sketching my hometown when Jace comes in. I want him to sit next to me but I don't want to look desperate so I just keep my eyes on my notebook.

And then he sits next to _Marissa_!? What the fuck is wrong with him. That bitch hurt me.

I'm starting to see red again so I try to take deep breaths and continue drawing. But I press to hard and my pencil breaks.

After a few more lessons it's finally lunch break. I go to an empty table and sit down. I just watch the students around me. There's one table with the popular girls and there's one with the popular guys. Ugh they try so hard.

Then I see Simon coming. I let out a sigh. I need my best friend right now.

"Hi Clarbear." He greats me.

"You haven't used that nickname since I don't know a few years." I smile.

"Yeah! Remember in 3. Grade when your tooth fell out and we put it in a box that we made ourselves and then we danced around it like crazy to make the tooth fairy come." He grins.

"Oh god! And then my Parents walked in on us."

I have to laugh remembering their looks.

"I bet that was worse than walking in on your kid having sex."

We burst into laughter.

"So many memories." I smile after we've calmed down.

Jace' POV

I wanted to apologize. I really did. But then when I walked into the cafeteria that guy was with her.

Her _best friend._ But what if he's more than that I ask myself when they start laughing.

This is killing me. I'm so jealous and I hate that guy.

So before I can stop myself I'm walking over there.

"Hi Jace." Clary sais quietly. I ignore her completely and just turn to the guy sitting next to her.

"Fuck off." I say full of hate and anger.

"What?" He asks confused.

"I said fuck off." I repeat.

"Jace what the hell don't talk to Simon like that." Clary growls. She has jumped up from her chair and so has _Simon_.

"Fine just do whatever you want!" I yell and then I storm off. I'm good at that. Walking away.

I can hear footsteps behind me and when I turn around I see a gorgeous redhead staring at me.

"What Clary?" I sigh

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong." She asks softly. How can she be so nice after the stunt I just pulled?

"I'm sorry I lashed out this morning." I say honestly.

"I'm not talking about this morning Jace if you Don't want to tell me that's fine but I wanna know what just happend." She replies while coming closer.

"You and that guy Simon. You have a really close relationship and it's killing me." I let her be part of my emotions. I want this relationship to work so I won't lie.

"Jace Simon is my best friend since kindergarden of course we're close." She sais and then she puts her arms around me.

"But I want you to know that _I'm yours_." She whispers.

That does it I push her against the lockers and kiss her. Her hands are everywhere. In my hair on my back. Everywhere. She wraps her legs around my waist.

But then suddenly she pulls away, breathing heavily.

"Not here." She sais. I nod. She's right.

She pulls her shirt straight and fixes her hair.

"My place this evening."

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

 **As always please review and i really appreciate the support!**

 **Love ya ;)**


	12. The explanation

Clary's POV

After school Jace brought me home.

"So I heard of this new club a few blocks away. Do you wanna go there tomorrow?"

I haven't been in a Club since a few weeks but I remember how much fun they where.

"Sure I'd love to." I replie smiling.

"I'll pick you up at 8."

"Ok. Don't be late."

He places a kiss on my forehead and then walks home.

When I go inside John isn't there, he's probably working or hanging out with friends.

I go upstairs and decide to work on my painting. After a while I go to bed and fall asleep relatively fast.

The next morning I wake up at around 11 pm.

When I walk into the kitchen John is already sitting at the table.

"Hey. Where were you yesterday?" I ask

That's when I notice the slight glow around him and he's smiling.

"Oh god no don't tell me!" I shriek before he can say a word. "You had sex. With a special lady?"

"Yes I did." His voice is filled with pride.

"Her name is Vanessa. She's gorgeous! She has lovely blond hair and a bomb body!"

He still has that goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Congra- Wait! Did you just say Vanessa?"

Oh lord please let me be wrong.

"Yeah why?" He replies.

"Oh it's just that uh Jace has sex with her..." slowly the words leave my mouth.

"Oh! Uh- well.." he stutters. Although he doesn't look like he minds so why should I.

"But I'm sure you have everything under control."

I smile, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

Then I grab an apple and head back upstairs.

I decide to continue working on my painting.

The paintbrush just flows over the canvas. The colors working together in perfect harmony.

After a few hours I go downstairs again and find John sitting on the couch watching _friends_.

I make myself a cup of coffee and join him. He glances at the cup in my hand.

"You know I would've liked one of those."

"Well then go get yourself one." I grin.

And then before I know it it's 6 pm. I go upstairs and decide on taking a hot bath. After the tub is filled I ad a bit of coconut foam and let myself sink into the hot water. Minutes pass and i use my beloved coconut shampoo. Then I grab a towel and step out of my personal paradise. I hour has already passed.

I quickly blow dry my hair. I use some golden eyeshadow and of course black mascara and eyeliner. I put on a golden dress that almost reaches my knees. It's super tight which matches my skinny figure. Then I decide on golden stilettos that have a golden band winding up my leg until my knee.

My hair flow down my back in natural curls and I decide on some diamond earrings.

When I look in the mirror I'm quite happy with the outcome. While walking out of the room I grab a clutch and stow my phone and a bit of money inside. The doorbell rings at exactly 8 pm.

"Be Safe!" John yells from the kitchen.

"Always am." I shout back.

Jace' POV

When Clary opens the door my mind is blank.

She looks like an angel. Beautiful.

Her hair, her legs, oh god her whole body!

She's driving me crazy.

I pull her close and kiss her.

"You look beautiful." I whisper. She giggles.

"You Don't look half bad yourself, handsome."

We have to walk a few blocks.

"Don't walk so fast." She complains. But she's still smiling.

"Ugh. Look to your right and you'll see a group of grandmas walking past us." I grin.

"Hey! Don't judge. Have you ever tried to walk in 6cm heels?" She snorts.

We can already hear the music as we turn into the right street. Gladly we don't have to wait in line because I bought a VIP card yesterday.

It's what Clary deserves and it wasn't _too_ expensive.

We walk into the the club and walk straight to the bar.

"What would you like to drink?" He asks.

"Uh I'll take a Bloody Mary." I replie.

As we finish our order we sit down at the bar.

It's kinda hard to talk because the music is so loud.

We finish our drinks and get up to dance.

After a while I'm sweating and my face is red, but I'm really enjoying this. At some point we order a few more drinks.

At about 12 pm I'm so hammered that i can't move anymore. I stumble to the chair and order a cold water to cool my body down. Jace doesn't look to good either but he's still dancing.

Surprisingly when he gets back he orders another drink. I'm feeling a lot better now and my sight has cleared.

"Jace. Are you sure you want another drink?"

"Yea."

I'm worried about him but I let him because I can't tell him what to do.

Half an hour later I'm _really_ worried so I grab him and take him outside.

"Let's get you home." I say.

When we finally get to his house I grab the keys from his pocket and unlock the door.

I feel like Jace isn't even _here_ anymore. So I lead him to his room and help him take off his shirt and pants. I grab his Pj's that are laying on his bed and help him put those on.

Then i tuck him into bed and leave.

Jace' POV

I definitely drank to much. Clary's helping me but every move I make is so hard.

And also I feel really sick and I have to control myself to not throw up on Clary.

She tucks me in and then she leaves. As soon as she's gone I stumble out of bed and try to get to the bathroom as quick as possible but I've lost my orientation. I open the door but it's to late.

I bend over and puke over the floor.

I can here someone rushing back. Oh god it's Clary.

Clary's POV

I'm just about to close the door behind me when I hear a door open. Oh no. I want to check on Jace before he does something he'll regret tomorrow.

Suddenly I here him throwing up. I rush to his room and find him bending over at the door.

"Oh no Jace." I sigh. Vomit is splattered all over the floor.

I pat his back and feel so helpless. When he's done I get him a mint and lead him back to bed. Then I grab a bucket, a few paper towels and a plastic bag. I place the bucket next to Jace and then I start cleaning up the mess.

When I'm done I'm so tired that I just fall onto the couch and am asleep instantly.

Jace' POV

The next morning I have a hammering headache and I don't remember a thing from last night.

I look at the time. It's 10:30 am. I slowly stand up and notice a bucket next to my bed.

I head to the bathroom and open a cupboard. I find an aspirin and wash it down with water.

It takes a little time but it helps.

I go to the kitchen to make myself breakfast when my eyes move to the couch .

Oh my god. Clary is laying there. What is she doing here. Please lord I hope we didn't -didn't _do it!_

I decide to make breakfast for her and let her sleep.

In the kitchen I open the fridge and grab some toast. I put it in the toaster and sit on the counter.

When the toast finally pops out I take to plates and start spreading butter on the toasts.

Suddenly clary steps into the kitchen. Her hair is wild and her dress isn't sitting right.

"Hey." She smiles "are you feeling better."

"Yeah but I don't really remember anything that happens yesterday. Btw why is there a bucket next to my bed. " I ask confused tilting my head.

"Oh uh well you were really drunk so I brought you home but then you were uh sick so I cleaned it but then i was really tired so I slept here. I'm sorry."

Oh god no. Clary stayed here and cleaned up.

My head is red from embarrassment.

"Don't apologize. _I'm_ sorry." I replie.

I give her one of the toasts and she takes it thankfully.

We sit at the table and I get to thinking. She's so amazingly _nice_ to me. Maybe I should give something back. Maybe I should tell her.

"I want to tell you, why I live alone.." I begin

"Jace you don't have to-" Clary sais.

"I know. But I want to. So as I was saying. I used to live in Washington. With my parents and my brother. One day the house burnt down they didn't make it but I did. I got all the money." I let my head sink down and the sadness is again so deep.

"Oh god. Well you know my parents died too. I used to live in Brooklyn and John was driving them to this gala thingy. The truck came out of nowhere. John survived." She opens up to me.

It was silent for a few minutes. "Then I guess we have more in common than I thought."

She smiles and nods. Suddenly she jumps out of her chair.

"Oh my god I have to get home! John is probably worried sick!"

" Ok. Do you want me to bring you?" I ask.

"Nah it's alright." She replies.

I bend towards her and give her a kiss.

She hurries to the door quickly opens the door and just like that she's gone.

Clary's POV

I rush down the streets and when I finally arrive home I'm sweating. I open the door and step inside.

When I look into the kitchen John is sitting at the table. His head shoots up when he hears the door.

He jumps up and runs towards me.

He huggs me tight "oh god Munchkin I was so worried!" He whispers.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't that late but Jace was a little drunk and i took him home and then I fell asleep on his couch." I replie. John is stroking my hair back.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I promise! But I really have to shower now."

He grins "yeah you do smell."

"Hey!" I shoot back walking up the stairs. I hop into the shower and wash the smell of alcohol of my body and hair.

When I'm done i head to bed even though it's morning but I'm super tired.

My dreams are filled with the golden boy.

 **I'm sorry it took so long but I've been really busy!**

 **5 friggin' exams :(**

 **Anyways thanks to anyone who's still reading!**

 **Please tell me if I should change something.**

 **Love ya!**


	13. Ready or not

Clary's POV

I woke up in the afternoon. I could already hear the TV as I was walking downstairs. John was sitting on the couch watching _friends_. I decide to make John and me coffee. I've always loved the smell of coffee beans.

When two cups are filled I head to the couch.

When John sees them his eyebrows rise.

"Wow! You actually brought me one too!i don't believe it." He snickers.

"Oh shut up." I murmur with a smile while handing him the coffee.

I snuggle up in a soft blanket and join him.

After a few episodes I decide on baking a cake.

Mom and I always loved to bake and Dad and John loved to eat !

I grab all the ingredients I need for a brownie.

When the batter is in the oven I go upstairs to clean myself up, which is necessary considering the chocolate splatters all over me and my shirt.

As I'm heading downstairs i hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" John yells.

I hear the door open and when I'm standing on the lowest step I see a tall blond.

Oh shit! It's Vanessa.

I do not want to see that woman especially after what happend the first time we met.

I quickly rush back upstairs and work on my painting for a while.

After an hour or so something weird. I hold up my head and sniff a few times.

My eyes widen. Something smells burnt.

 _Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god!_

I jump up and follow the smell into the kitchen.

Then it clicks in my mind. The cake!

Before opening the oven I grab a towel so I don't burn myself.

With one look at the cake I feel disappointed.

It's definitely not eatable anymore.

Suddenly I hear someone coming downstairs.

It's John.

"What the hell happend!?" He asks worriedly.

"Nothing" I sigh "the cake burned."

"Oh thank god." He murmurs.

"Johnny!" It's Vanessa

" _Johnny._ Seriously?" I raise an eyebrow.

He shrugs with that look _I don't like it either._

Then he hurried back upstairs.

I definitely don't want to think about what they're doing so I change into a jeans and a long-sleeve.

Before I open the door I put on my coat and boots and leave a short note for John.

Jace' POV

All I can think about is Clary. Her beautiful body.

Her gorgeous red hair. Her angelic voice.

Never in a billion years would I have thought, that she would like someone like _me_!

She is so much better than me.

But somehow she wants to be in a relationship with me!

To clear my mind I decide to go for a run.

I put on sweatpants and a hoodie and walk to the front door. On my way out my fingers automatically run over the pictures.

Once I've found my rhythm everything feels calmer. I can think clearer. Although Clary is still the only thing on my mind. Which is good.

It's so freakin cold outside and after a while my whole body feels numb. So when I see a sign for a small café called _Madame bonjour_ I quickly head towards it.

Clary's POV

My mind is filled with images of Jace. By only thinking about him my cheeks turn red.

His gorgeous golden curls. His amazing jawline!

Could a guy be anymore perfect?

I mean yeah he has some anger-issues but that's alright. To me he's still perfect.

But he's totally out of my league! Why would he even want someone like me?

I've been walking for a while now and my hands are numb so I'm desperately searching for a place to warm up. When I turn the corner I see a sign that says _Madame bonjour._

A coffee! That's exactly what I need right now so I walk straight towards it.

Jace' POV

After ordering a mocca I sit on an empty table for two and wait for my order to be called.

Maybe I should text Clary. But I don't want to seem desperate. But what if she thinks I'm not interested if I don't call. No. She's not stupid.

Suddenly a man shouts the number of my order so I scramble on my feet and go to the counter.

Smiling at the sight of the life-saving hot beverage i quickly get out a few dollars and give it to the guy.

" _Jace?_ " A high pitched voice asks behind me.

Confused I turn around. Oh shit. It's Marissa.

She was so jealous of Clary and that was before she even knew we were together.

"Uh hi?" That's my intelligent answer. I smile trying to end this conversation because it's really not one I want to have.

Suddenly she grabs my face and pulls it close.

Then she _kisses_ me.

I hear the bell from the door jingle.

I push away from Marissa and turn around.

Clary is standing there with tears in her eyes.

Shit.

Clary's POV

When I open the door I'm greeted with a scene that i never expected. Jace and Marissa kissing.

I feel tears welling in my eyes and feel so god damn hurt. I thought we had something real!

I shake my head and turn around, running outside.

I hear Jace yelping my name behind me but I ignore him. How could he?

Somehow I end up home and quickly shut the door behind me.

Please god have merci on me, let Vanessa be gone!

I call Johns name and he shouts from the living room. I breath a sigh of relief. I rush towards him.

"Hey how was it?" He asks not looking up yet.

I just sob quietly and when he hears his head shoots up.

"Hey Munchkin. What happend?" He murmurs while hugging me. I cry on his shoulder for quite some time. When I'm completely dried out i wipe my face.

John has been completely silent but now he asks what happens again.

"I-i went into a ca-café and then...then I s-saw Jace and M-Marissa and they..they were k-kissing."

I stutter.

Johns face goes from a short moment of anger to complete emotionless. He jumps up and puts on his jacket and shoes and heads outside.

"John! Where are you going!?" I shout after him.

"I'm going to pay Jace a little visit."

 **I'm really sorry for the short chapters!**

 **School has been so stressful lately and I just haven't had the time.**

 **Besides that the app kept deleting my updates!**

 **So that was annoying.**

 **Anyways thanks to anyone who's still reading and I really appreciate reviews!**

 **You guys are the best!!!!!!!!**


	14. Together at last?

Jace' POV

"What the hell is wrong with you Marissa!?"

She bats her eyes innocently.

I give her one last angry glare before I push past her and run after Clary.

After yelling her name and running after her I lose sight of her and stop.

"God damn it!" I pant whilst shaking my head.

I really fucked up this time.

I decide to go home because I want to give Clary some time before I can explaine myself.

At home i quickly hop under the shower. When I'm done I put on fresh sweatpants and a shirt.

Just as I'm drying my hair someone knocks harshly on the door.

Clary's POV

"John wait!" I shout after him but in his rage he doesn't seem to hear me.

Once I've caught up to him I grab his arm, forcing him to stop.

"Damn it Clary what do you expect me to do!?"

He shouts out angrily, throwing his arms up.

"I-I Don't know but beating him up isn't going to make anything better!"

"Bullshit it isn't! It'll make me feel a whole lot better!" He replies.

Then he turns around and continues walking towards Jace' place.

"Shit." I murmur under my breath, before hurrying after my brother.

Once I arrive at Jac' house John is already hammering on the front door.

"I'm coming!" Jace shouts from inside.

Then the door swings open and Jace' eyes widen at the sight of me and my brother.

"Fuck. Just-wait let me explain..." Jace begins but before he can finish his speech Johns fist connects with his face.

Jace tumbles back holding his nose.

Blood is dripping out of it and his mouth.

"Listen I'm really sorry.." he sighs.

"Shut the fuck up you little shit!" John yells. Before lifting his arm again.

"John stop it, that's enough." I say quietly.

I pull his arm and he lets me. This time I won't stay to help Jace clean up his face.

This time I'm going home, and I won't feel bad about it at all!

Jace' POV

After John and Clary left I fixed my nose and sat down on the couch.

Could it get any worse? My life had finally gotten a little bit of happiness and love and then that bitch Marissa had destroyed it all.

What should I do now? Maybe I should text her.

Yes. That's what I'll do.

I pull out my phone from my pocket and start typing:

 _Clary I'm really sorry about what happend, What you saw but you have to understand that Marissa just kissed me. I never ever meant to hurt you._

 _You are my everything. Please forgive me!!!_

I read the message twice before sending it. It sounds alright. Please Clary forgive me!

Clary's POV

I was laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling when my phone made a sound and the screen lights up. I roll over and see that it's a message from Jace.

My eyes get watery again but I will not cry again!

Not because of him.

I turn my phone on silent and decide to go downstairs. John is typing on his computer, probably working. I go to the kitchen and make myself a coffee.

Tomorrow is school. I'll have to see Jace _and_ that bitch Marissa.

I don't know why I even fell for a cheating asshole like Jace. At least we don't have sports tomorrow because I remember what happend last time.

Sighing I take my now full cup and walk back upstairs.

The next morning I decide to be confident and strong. He will not see that I cried because of him.

I put on a tight white long sleeve and a blue skinny jeans. My hair flow down my back in natural curls and I even apply a little make up: mascara, eye shadow and lipgloss.

When I'm happy with my look I head downstairs, put on my black high heels and my black coat.

Then I jump on my bike and speed to school after saying goodbye to Jon.

When I arrive I only have 5 minutes left so I hurry to class.

Suddenly Jace appears in front of me. _Fuck_.

I do not want to talk to him, so when he opens his mouth I hold my hand up signaling him to shut up!

Then I rush past him and quickly open the classroom door.

Luckily the teacher comes in only second later so Jace doesn't get the chance to say anything.

I can barely concentrate on the lesson because of a certain blonde that is staring at me.

Trying to distract myself, i start doodling in my notebook. I don't even realize that the bell rang until Jace walks up to me.

„Jace stop. I really don't want to hear it." I sigh as i'm grabbing the books from my table.

„Clary please wait." He pleads when I walk past him and I don't know but something in his voice made me stop.

„Clary you have to understand that she just walked up to me and kissed me."

„And why should I believe you?"

„Because I love you!" he yells.

 **I know i haven't updated in FOREVER and i'm sorry about that!**

 **Thanks to everyone who's still reading this story!**

 **Love ya'll ;)**


End file.
